More Than Training
by WiccidKaye
Summary: Same deal as 'Why Am I Needed', just filling in a gap..and it's technicly a sequel. They never said it was all training Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm just using it. Contains yaoi lemon.


Same deal as 'Why Am I Needed?', just filling in a gap..and it's technicly a sequel. They never said it was all training

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm just using it. Contains yaoi lemon.

More Than Training

Sasuke staggers away from the boulder.

_Gotta...keep trying.._

"Alright, I think we're done for the day.."

"No, Sensei! I know I can do it right!"

"Sasuke, if you don't rest every once and a while, you're going to use up all your chakra and die!"

The younger shinobi slumps to the ground.

"Can you even move?"

Sasuke attempts to move, but..

Kakashi sighs.

"We're going to have to stay here tonight, Sasuke."

Later

Sasuke is lying on the ground with a blanket over him, Kakashi is reading his book.

"Kakashi-sensei..?"

"What?"

"What's that book about anyway?"

An uncomfortable silence settles..

"Sensei, what's that book about?"

The older shinobi sighs

"Do you really want to know, Sasuke? It may be a little too mature for you.."

"I really want to know, just as much as I want to see your face!"

Kakashi chuckles as he remembers the whole day they devoted to unmasking him..

(unseen to Sasuke, thinking his sensei dropped the subject) Kakashi removed his headband and mask, revealing his entire face.

He walked over to Sasuke and crouched over his body.

"You really wanted to see this face badly, didn't you?"

The raven-haired shinobi looked at his sensei and could feel a slight blush creep across his face.

"Now, do you want to know that the book is about, in specifics?"

Sasuke merely nodded.

Kakashi then brought his lips to Sasuke's.

Sasuke quickly got tired of just a regular kiss and tired to slip his tongue into his sensei's mouth. He instantly gave him access.

It became a desperate clash of tongues as they explored each other's hot caverns.

When they pulled away, Kakashi slipped his hand into Sasuke's shirt and tweaked at Sasuke's hardened nipples, emitting a lusty moan from his young student.

"S-stop!"

Sasuke moaned, accedentally grabbing the hem of his sensei's pants, pulling them down.

He saw the effect of always reading those books.

"Well, if you put it that way.."

"N-no..I'm so-"

Sasuke started before his pants were torn off.

"Sasuke, you're pretty mature."

The white haired shinobi whispered huskily into Sasuke's ear, grabbing his member.

"AhSensei!"

Sasuke panted.

The older shinobi smirked as he slowly stroked his student's hardened cock.

His slow, heisitant strokes soon turned quick and fierce and were soon switched with a mouth.

The raven haired shinobi let out a long, lusty moan..

Sasuke suddenly exploded into Kakashi's mouth, who swallowed every drop.

"Do you have practice or something??"

Sasuke joked.

"Would it matter if I did?"

Kakashi joked back

"EW! Oh-"

Sasuke was interupted by two fingers shoved into his mouth. He forgot all about his sensei's little joke and lovingly swirled his tongue around his sensei's fingers.

Kakashi soon took them out of his mouth and inserted one of the fingers in Sasuke's hole..

"Gah!"

"It's OK, Sasuke.."

He moved his finger in and out, then added his other finger and began to stretch him.

Sasuke began to moan and gasp his sensei's name..

"Please, Sensei..."

Just before removing his fingers, he added a particularly harsh rub to Sasuke's prostate.

He positioned himself at his entrance..

"Sasuke, I need you to relax.."

Sasuke took a deep breath and the older shinobi slammed into him, making him hiss in pain.

"I'm sorry, too quick.."

He waited a moment before Sasuke gave him the signal to start to move. He began pumping away at his hole, starting a festival of moans from him.

He began to cry out,

"AhHarder! Faster!"

Only wanting to do as he asked, Kakashi started to pump faster and harder, hitting his prostate dead on each time.

After another blow to his prostate, Sasuke's cum shot out onto his chest and continued to pump away at his contracting hole.

With one last hard pump into his tight warmth, Kakashi came and pulled out, his seed dripping down Sasuke cheek onto the ground.

"And that's what the books are about."

"Heh...you have to get me one of those.."

On the way to the Chunin Exam

"Do you know how I know you're gay?"

Sasuke suddenly said.

"How?"

"You're very good at articulating with a cock in your mouth."

"Do you know how I know you're gay?"

"How?"

"You make me talk when I do it."

Kakashi retorted.

"Do you know how I know you're gay?"

"How?"

"Your chin had ball rests."

Sasuke laughed.

"Do you know how I know you're gay?"

"How?"

"2 words: you're gay."

"Do you know how I know you're gay?"

"How?"

Sasuke asked.

"You always want to eat on the terrace."

"Do you know how I know you're gay?"

"How?"

"..I don't know, you're just gay."

"Nice. Do you know how I know you're gay?"

"How?"

"Your books."

Sasuke pointed out.

"Well, that's it..I guess I'm the gay one!"

Kakashi stated.

"Yep, you're gay, you friggin pedo-"

Sasuke started, being stopped by his sensei's hand on his mouth.

"_**No**_..don't bring that up..And we should hurry now..we're late.."

"I just knew that was your policy.."

_-End-_

Haha sorry, I had to add the 'Do you know how I know you're gay?' jokes, mainly to see who's more gay.. Haha

Review Please!


End file.
